1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an organic EL device, a method of manufacturing the organic EL device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
The organic EL (electroluminescence) device includes a light-emitting element in which a light-emitting layer formed from an organic light-emitting material is interposed between an anode (pixel electrode) and a cathode (counter electrode). The organic EL device has a color filter arranged on the upper layer of the light-emitting element with a sealing layer interposed as disclosed in JP-A-2014-89804.
The color filter is formed to have a red colored-layer, a green colored-layer, and a blue colored-layer. As illustrated in FIG. 13, an organic EL device 1 that functions as a light blocking portion (black) by layering a blue colored-layer 36B1, a green colored-layer 36G1, and a blue colored-layer 36R1 on the peripheral portion of the color filter 36 is also known.
The method of manufacturing the organic EL device 1 illustrated in FIG. 13 includes, for example, spreading an adhesive 42 over the entire surface of the color filter 36 by dropping the adhesive 42 on the central portion of the color filter 36 after forming the color filter 36 and causing the adhesive 42 to adhere to the color filter 36 by pressing the adhesive 42 with a counter substrate 41.
However, when the color filter 36 and the counter substrate 41 are adhered to each other via an adhesive 42, a problem arises in the process of spreading the adhesive 42 in that air bubbles 2 are generated (air bubbles 2 are incorporated) in the vicinity of the boundary between the display region (region where the single-color blue colored-layer 36B, green colored-layer 36G, and red colored-layer 36R are formed) of the color filter 36 and the non-display region (region where the blue colored-layer 36B1, green colored-layer 36G1 and red colored-layer 36R1 are layered), in other words, in the adhesive 42 at the portions having a large height difference, and the display quality deteriorates as a result of the air bubbles 2. Additionally, problems arise in that the adhesiveness between the color filter 36 and the adhesive 42 worsens and the counter substrate 41 separates as a result of the generation of the air bubbles 2.